1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical dilator which dilates an opening part such as the oral cavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a peroral larynx microsurgery which is performed on, for example, the vocal cords, used is made of a frame-shaped medical dilator which dilates the oral cavity that is an opening part, and keeps the dilated state of the oral cavity. When the medical dilator dilates the oral cavity and keeps the dilated state, a surgeon inserts, for example, an insertion section provided at a distal end portion of an endoscope, which is suspended, from the oral cavity into a lumen. Then, the surgeon views an affected part which is displayed on a display unit which is disposed at a proximal end portion of the endoscope and is exposed on an outside of the oral cavity. For example, in the state in which the surgeon is viewing the affected part, the surgeon holds a proximal end portion of one treatment instrument by the right hand, and holds a proximal end portion of the other treatment instrument by the left hand. Then, in the state in which a distal end portion of the one treatment instrument, the insertion section, and a distal end portion of the other treatment instrument are arranged, for example, in the named order from a right side of the oral cavity to a left side of the oral cavity, the surgeon inserts the distal end portions of these treatment instruments, from both the left and right sides of the insertion section, into the lumen via the oral cavity. The surgeon treats, by the treatment instruments, vocal cords in a larynx that is the lumen continuous with the oral cavity. Such treatment instruments include, for instance, grasping forceps and an electric scalpel.
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2012-254212, for example, such a medical dilator is disclosed as an oral cavity dilator which keeps the oral cavity in the dilated state.